In Hell and I Want This To End
by Gargoyles cause i said so
Summary: Sequel to In Heaven and I Never Want To Leave.


In Hell and I Want This To End

_By Gargoyles cause I said so_

_I don't own anything but this story cause well it's the second one to the first duh_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months have gone by before life could start again. Kagome stood on the balcony connecting to Sesshomaru's and her own room, staring out at the night sky. Long nine months have passed. Placing a hand on her ever growing womb she felt her child kick.

_Soon little one, soon you well be out in the world._

Feeling two arms warp around her to place two strong hands upon her and the child, a head landed on top of her head.

_Why are you out of bed love?_

_The baby woke me up and I just couldn't get back to sleep. The night is so peaceful._

_Yes now that Naraku is gone and the earth can finally relax._

_I love you._

_And I you, Kagome._

Turning in his arms, she gave him a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru held her tighter to his body, being mindful of the being within her. Kagome was out of breath. He still made her feel like the fifteen year old Kagome instead of the now nineteen year old Kagome. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and started to lead her to their bed.

_Come love, back to bed with me. _

_I'm telling you Sesshomaru, there is something still out there. Even though Naraku is gone something or some one is still messing around. _

_I already know this InuYasha, but I don't want to deal with it now. Not while Kagome is with child. I don't want to risk losing her or our pup._

_If you don't do something now you might not have some one to protect._

_InuYasha I …_

Jaken slammed open the shoji screen door leading into Sesshomaru's study, huffing and puffing. Sesshomaru's eyes averted at Jaken, angered for being interrupted. InuYasha turned slightly towards Jaken sticking his arms in his sleeves.

_What do you want Jaken._

_Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is in labor. She is in the birthing room right now with her hand-maids._

Sesshomaru jumped from his seat and ran towards the birthing room before InuYasha could even hold him back. Everyone knew no man was allowed in that room until the birthing was complete and the lady was cleaned.

Standing outside the door were two female demon samurai, holding their katanas ready for their lord. Sesshomaru pushed them away getting ready to smash through the shoji screen when a barrier erected around it.

_She is keeping me out._

_Well duh idiot, men can't go in there and remember Kaede is in there too she probably put up the barrier._

_I guess I can stand out here and wait._

Sesshomaru's eyes were turning a slight red when he heard Kagome's first cry of pain.

_Is everything in place Kagura? I don't want to be kept waiting._

_Soon, Sesshomaru's child will be born very soon._

_Excellent, then I can finally take back what was rightfully mine. _

Kanna walked into the area with her mirror, showing on its shinnying surface Kagome giving birth. It was all a matter of time before his plan would work. The first plan worked perfectly while Naraku was fighting against the traveling group with what he thought was Kagura and Kanna by his side were really dummies. That way no one would dare think that Naraku still had a chance. The poor fool was probably planning his own revenge, if he could ever accomplish it in hell.

_Kagura, you may leave for now until I summon you._

_Fine._

Kagura walked outside to the fresh air of the now night sky.

_I know why you don't want me in there. Damn that little brat I would rather be stuck with Naraku then him. If only I wasn't supposed to be dead I could go and worn Sesshomaru. Oh, Sesshomaru._

Kagura looked up at the night sky. It was a crescent moon tonight. The stars were shinnying so brightly, and there was a slight breeze through the air. What would it have been like if Kagome never showed, or if Naraku was never created? Would Sesshomaru be with her if there was another way she was made. A slight breeze blew through her hair.

_I shouldn't be here I should be the wind. I am tired of being some ones slave in this wretched world, but he holds my heart just like Naraku and one little squeeze and I'm done for. Damn you __Hakudoushi__. _

_Come on Lady Kagome, the baby is going to be here soon. One more hard push and it is over._

Kagome clutched Sango's hand as she gave one more push just as Kaede instructed. She felt the pressure finally release and let out a long sigh as a child was heard crying. Sango had a small cloth wiping the sweat off of Kagome's forehead while two maids cleaned her off. The doors to the room where practically ripped off the wall when Sesshomaru entered the room, sniffing around yet keeping his eyes locked onto Kagome. Kaede walked up to him with a small bundle wrapped in a soft dark blue blanket.

_It's a boy Lord Sesshomaru, a healthy baby boy._

Taking his new son from Kaede, he looked down to see two big golden eyes looking right back at him. Just like his father, silver hair, golden eyes, even the facial markings, the only difference was his ears. Just like InuYasha he had small fluffy triangles on the top of his head that were moving around to every sound in the room. Sesshomaru looked up at everyone in the room just standing around Kagome staring at him.

_Leave._

Everyone jumped at his command and practically ran out of the room.

_You know you don't have to be like that. They did help in bring your new son in the world._

_I wanted to be alone with you love, and not have them starring like they expect me to as you say flip out._

Sesshomaru sat down right behind Kagome with her leaning against his chest. A loud wail was heard from their new son. Kagome placed him near her breast which he greedily took in his mouth for food. Sesshomaru watched in pure pride.

_What shall his name be?_

_Akio._

_Glorious Hero. I like it._

Giving Sesshomaru one more of her dazzling smiles, Sesshomaru bent his head down to give her a sweet passionate kiss, leaving her breathless as always. Kagome cuddled closer to Sesshomaru watching their son, Akio.

_Everything is coming together, now we can make our move._

Kagura looked in Kanna's mirror at a scene of Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting in the garden with their new son_._ The child looked about three months old by now.

_Tonight Kagura, Kanna, we will go and visit this new Glorious Hero and take the little brat while they sleep. I plan to his him for my true desire._

Kagome tucked Akio in his crib after making sure he was fed, changed and cleaned for his sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open it was so adorable to watch him slowly drift off into the world of dreams. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Kagome hummed a soft lullaby, watching him finally close his eyes. Two arms wrapped around her and lips started to kiss her neck and shoulders.

_Come love. Tonight I plan not to share you with my son._

_Oh, aren't you just a greedy, greedy man._

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a soft smile showing off his white fangs and started to bite her ear. Reeling her in to have a night alone, just each other, after so long on not being about to be inside of her in fear of harming her or the baby he could finally let it all out and claim what should be his.

_Fine, fine let's go My Lord and have a night of fun._

_Just what I wanted to hear._

Sesshomaru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder giving her behind a lit smack he walked them to their room across his son's. Plopping her down on their bed and stood in front of her. Kagome looked at him with a coy smile. He was just wearing his hakama pants. Scooting closer to the edge of their bed Kagome grabbed the yellow and dark blue sash around his hakama pants and started to unknot it, releasing his manhood from its prison.

_My my, aren't we in a little rush today._

_It's been a long time since you were in me and I'm not wasting more time._

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru and stroked his cock lightly with some tight squeezes in the end of each stroke. Sesshomaru leaned his head back as pleasure assaulted him. He watched through hooded eyes while she studied his cock. Opening in her lips, she tasted the moisture that was leaking from his tip. Sesshomaru stopped moving the moment her lips closed around his cock, he didn't so much as breathe while she explored him with her mouth.

_You have the sweetest tongue._

Kagome ran her hands over his thighs until she cupped his sac while she tasted him. Sesshomaru was blind from the pleasure of her touch. Unable to stand it, he pulled himself away from her.

_I have a lot of control, Kagome, but not with you doing that and I want to be inside of you too badly to spoil it._

_All right my love, I am all yours._

Kagome stood up from the bed to remove her kimono robe, letting the glorious silk pool to her ankles. Sesshomaru wasted no time and pounced upon her, making them both fall back onto the bed. Sesshomaru sank his thumb inside her.

_You are wet._

He dipped his head so that he could taste her and make her even more slick. Kagome spread her legs wider wanting to feel as much of him as possible. He slid one long finger deep inside her. She shivered in response as his tongue swirled and teased. That finger was followed by another.

_Come for me Kagome I want to taste you._

When he returned to his torture she couldn't help but obey. Her orgasm split through her, she was sure she was going to die.

_Oh yeah, it's been far too long._

Sesshomaru moved upwards as his hands and lips made magic upon her body. Then he moved his hand so that he could rub his cock against her without entering. She gasped at the sensation while he moved his hands to cup her breasts. It was more then she could stand. Before she could draw another breath, her body climaxed again.

This time Sesshomaru drove himself deep inside her. Kagome moaned at the feeling of being full, complete. Sesshomaru felt her body clutch his. Kagome ran her hands up and down his back, leaving scratches in their path.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat as he thrust against her hips, and she met him stroke for stroke. She was so warm and wet that it almost drove him over the edge, but he wanted to time this carefully. This was the first time they were making love since Kagome was pregnant and he wanted to come together.

Kagome buried her face in his shoulder and hair, wrapping her arms around his neck as he started to speed up. Sesshomaru started to clutch her body closer to him as he felt her tighten around him in an instant before she cried out in an orgasm; he quickened his thrusts until he joined her.

They were both lying in a sweaty and satisfied pile of limbs holding and kissing, getting ready to go into the land of dreams when they hear a crash and a baby crying.

_Akio!_

Sesshomaru grabbed his fallen pants and ran out before Kagome even had her robe tied on. She met Sesshomaru at the door of their son's room. It was in shambles. Kagome ran up to the crib and started to bawl while she threw the blankets around looking for Akio, Sesshomaru walked up to the crib and sniffed around, he looked towards the window and saw a note underneath his son's doggy rattle.

"_Dear Lord and Lady of the West, _

_He is mine now unless we make a trade._

_I want both the jewel and the girl, Kagome._

_If my demands are not met, don't plan on seeing your son._

_Ever._

_Welcome to Hell._

_With Love."_

Sesshomaru sniffed at the note and his eyes went red as a feral growl ripped through him. Kagome was still bawling but managed to make her way towards Sesshomaru almost falling off her feet.

_What is it Sesshomaru, who is that note from. What does it say?_

_Naraku is still alive._

_What??! No it can't be we killed him Sesshomaru he is gone._

_If it's not Naraku then it is some one that smells a lot like h…_

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and muttered one word under his breath.

_Hakudoushi__._

_That was easier then I thought it was almost a waste of time for me to even go with you two._

Hakudoushi sat on Kagura's feather with Kanna holding Akio and her mirror at once.

_The fun has just begun._

Kagome lay in her bed, clutching her pillow, crying so hard it sounded like she was choking for air. Sesshomaru sat at the foot of the bed looking at InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Koga and his rag tag group. Sesshomaru got Jaken to gather them to his chambers. He didn't want to leave Kagome in such a heart broken state. Sesshomaru showed the letter to everyone and explained who the only possible answer was.

_How can it have been Hakudoushi like really he would need some one to help him and he wouldn't even know that you and Kagome had a son since there would be no one to give him information since Kanna and Kagura are both dead._

_Humph idiot of course it had to be Hakudoushi, he was the only one not there when we defeated Naraku. Everyone knew that InuYasha._

_Shut up you mangy wolf you are not helping with the problem. _

Miroku stepped in and hit them both on top of the head with his staff. Ending the conflict and putting him in the line of glares.

_If you two are going to start this up then maybe you should leave the room. Lady Kagome is in no such state to be having to listen to who might have kidnapped her son._

InuYasha's dog ears laid flat on his head while both him and Koga looked down in shame. Miroku was right this was no time to argue about who was right or wrong. InuYasha looked up towards Kagome to see Sesshomaru holding her close while she still cried but now her tears were starting to die down a little. InuYasha saw a slight tear even drip down Sesshomaru's cheek into Kagome's hair.

Kagome pushed away from Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes. She wiped the tears off of her face and the tears off of his.

_Sesshomaru, living without Akio is like living in hell and I want this to end. I want my son back._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FINALLY DONE OMG THAT WAS SO … AGH! Well just glad it's finally done. You know what to do, but this time I want 10 comments. Love you bye bye now._


End file.
